


Sunshine

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [435]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone asked for: pen and ink and sleepy? please? ^_^





	

The sun poured in through the huge old bay windows that lined this side of the Manor.  Outside, she knew the wind was still blowing cold and icy off the far-off moors, but inside, only the sunlight penetrated.

There were straight back chairs and overstuffed sofas scattered around the room.  How they had ended up on the rug, she had no idea.

She was starting to understand that, around Gordon, strange things just _happened,_ an everyday and unremarkable fact of his being present in the moment.

He twitched slightly, a breathy sigh as he wriggled slightly, comfortable on the thick rug despite the hard floor below.  The sunlight caught in the strands of his hair and turned them bright, glowing gold, and there was no force in the universe that could have prevented Penny from reaching out to gently brush a stray lock up away from his eyes.

Asleep, his usual smirk had turned into a soft, faint smile.  This close, she could see the faintest marks that would signal laugh lines in the older man, grooves and creases that recorded every smile and smirk and guffaw.

She’d like to see them develop, she decided.  She’d like to cause more than a few of them.

Penny slithered down until she was lying face to face with him.  The movement roused him just enough to send his eyelashes fluttering, his fingers drifting sleepily towards hers.  “’ight, m’Ladyship?” he slurred.

“Everything’s fine,” she cooed, resting her head on her other arm, tucked up in a mirror of his posture.  “Everything’s perfect.”

They drifted to sleep in the sunbeam as outside the cold winds blew.


End file.
